Paying Attention
by Cygna-hime
Summary: A brief conversation between two people who shall remain nameless, treating on paying attention, staring, and ways of thought.


**Welcome welcome welcome, to the land of Expectations to the land of Expectations to the land of Expectations!**

**Over here we have yet another Tsukimineshrine challenge fic. The challenge was as follows:**

**_Topic:_** **Communication  
_Genre_: Any  
_Canon:_ Yes  
_Rating_: G-PG  
_Length:_ 500-1000 words (Or more, if you *really* want to...)  
_Special Requirements:_ Pick two characters. Only two. No more, no less. Those two characters will interact...reveal some hidden truth or work together to make some discovery...but you have a choice to make. You can either write only dialogue, or none. For only dialogue, you can not write it in script format. You can not tell us who said what even. That must all be held within the context of the dialogue.**

**_Time Limit:_**** Three days.**

**Therefore, I consider it only right to declare:**

**During this story, the dialogue of Person 1 will be written like this: P**_erson 1**. **_**The dialogue of Person 2 will be written like this: **Person 2.** The occasional thing in quotes is...some other dialogue.**

**I do not own a single solitary thing.**

**Shounen-ai here, people. Ooh, scary.**

**Way too many ellipses and hyphens here as well.**

**So, here we go!**

Paying Attention

"And the tangent of x divided by the sine of x is invariably equal to the cosine of x. This can be proven..."

_If you don't want to pay attention, I will. Are you listening to me?_

Yes, of course I am. What were you saying?

_I was saying that, no matter what formulae the teacher decides to test you on, I am quite sure that Touya biting his lip will not be among them._

            You saw that?

            _I am not yet blind, nor deaf, nor wholly insensible. You have been gazing fixedly for the last nine minutes and thirty-four seconds at either Touya or the wall poster behind him. And I doubt Pythagoras is capable of eliciting such profound admiration. At least, I hope not._

I--ah--did you just make a joke?

_There's no need to sound so surprised. One of us has to have a sense of humour_.

            Hey!...Anyway, I didn't mean to stare. I was just bored.

            _Bored? I could have sworn this was your favorite subject. It's certainly mine._

            Then could you please, please pay attention for me? I just can't seem to stay focused today.

            _On the lesson, or on To-ya?_

            That was uncalled for!...You just called him To-ya, didn't you?

            _No, I did not_!

            Oh yes, you did! You like him too, don't you?

            _Y--No! Your speech patterns are contagious, that's all. And all you've been thinking is To-ya this and To-ya that. It has nothing to do with my feelings at all!_

            Then say it, I dare you. Say you don't think of To-ya the way I do, and I'll believe you.

            _That's silly_.

            Is it?

            _Fine, then. I do not--To-ya isn't--He doesn't--All right, all right. I give in_.

            Hah. I didn't think you could lie to me. Do you confess?

            _You are evil._

            I'm you, remember? So you're just as evil. Confess?

            _...I confess. I care for To-ya at least as much as you do, probably more. Now would you please listen to the teacher so I can have a chance to stare at him?_

            So that's why you wouldn't just be nice and leave me alone! Maybe I am evil, after all.

            _Please? It's selfish of you to have all the fun while I do all the work._

            I don't know...

            _I'll pay attention in History class for you._

            Done! Go ahead and gawk to your heart's content.

            _To-ya..._

~          ~          ~

            _How did you know?_

            Know what, exactly?  I might not.

            _That I...like...To-ya. How could you be so sure?_

            Well, how did you know I did?

            _I just knew. You're me, so I know you._

            If you're me, then I must be you, mustn't I? It has to work both ways.

            _...Oh. I suppose I never thought of it that way before_.

            Maybe we should think this way more often. Ooh, To-ya's coming! You talk, I'll stare.

            _Fine by me_.

            "There you are, To-ya. I wondered where you'd gotten off to. Care to join me?"

**Mwahaha. This could, I suppose, qualify as either all dialogue or (virtually) none, depending on your interpretations. If you haven't worked out who was talking, you are probably not very familiar with me.**

**If I messed up the math, let me know. Sine and cosine and all that was last year, and I've already forgotten it. *sigh* As always when I play with a character for the first time, and especially when they(he?) talk this much, I would love to hear your opinion on how well I did with Yukito and Yue. If you really couldn't tell, Yue was in italics. Fwooh. Bai now!**


End file.
